kugelniofandomcom-20200213-history
Kugeln.io Wiki
Welcome to the Kugeln.io Wiki ! Welcome to the wiki of the game,Kugeln.io. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started ! But don't mess some page,heh. Chat (dont get in here) I'll post some kind of joke on april fools so watch out lol -''Guam'' I try to be active every day. -''Great french empire'' Just editing a few bits -Nick the greek Wheres everybodie? -Guam 2 Gotta go eat -Great french empire YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY -Guam 2 WHY DID EVERYBODY LEFT ME ALONEEEEE -Guam 2 I.DON'T.CARE.ABOUT.REGIONS. -Great french empire HERE.NO REGIONS. -Great french empire -I am happy to be in the wiki -Jude -Same -Guam -Update? -Hello Bigdwarf ! Welcome to the wiki ! We are happy to seeing you here.(G.F.E.) Where did countryballs came from ? I guess you want to know where did countryballs came from...ill give you the answer! First mapping video (where countryballs first introdused) was uploaded on YouTube by user named MarvinMelvin in 2008.It didnt include any countryballs sadly BUT some other now popular people were inspired by these short-lived series made by Marvin (if u want to die watch the videos). Now the countryballs part.Sadly history about countryballs is missing.And its still unknown who was the first to made countryballs.Only thing known is the first countryball.It was Polandball and the flag is....fliped.Why?None really know but my theory is that he didnt know the polish flag. Please help me out about the countryball history. Made by Guam :-) For more informations,click here : History of countryballs Update:This internet meme actually originated on the German imageboard Krautchan.net in the later half of 2009. What's Kugeln.io ? Kugeln.io is an german online shooting game(because kugeln means ball).It doesn't have goals except you need to kill all other players(or just your team rivals).For having levels,you need to connect to Facebook or Google+ ! Here is what you need to tap for playing to kugeln.io ! The Skins are all the current countries as well as Antarctica,Prussia,Soviet Union(required level 20 to unlock)SPQR(required level 25 to unlock) as well as free and unlockable helmets and glasses. http://kugeln.io/ Have a good game and have fun ! :D Erroneously portraited are,however Poland(proper-sided),Singapore(a ball instead of a triangle),Kazakhstan(a cube instead of a brick) and Greenlandball(has the same flag as proper-sided poland in the game,the real flag is not exactly the same). Trivia The game may be laggy, especially if it's on high quality or if you choose a region other than yours. There are two Poland skins,one correctly and the other one incorrectly(with real Polish flag).The wrong skin is called "Polandball", but the correct one is simply called "ball". On desert map, a plane apears twice and it launches bombs that can kill you.Also it has a peace symbol on its side.However,it can also be destroyed.Also, in the same map the jetpack,that allows you flying for a minute,POLAND CAN INTO SPACE! Some skin's flags (like Sri Lanka and recently Mauritania one) are incorrect. Nepal's skin has weird eyes Photos Well,we will try our best to add photo because we aren't connected to the fandom :C ! Some acronyms Yeah,yeah... it have acronyms,so watch out !!!! J:Jude G/G2:Guam/Guam2 GFE:Great French Empire NTG:Nick the Greek R:Rich GRF:Greatfire B:BigdwarfCategory:Browse Category:Countryballs